1. Field
The present disclosure relates to additive manufacturing, more specifically to quality monitoring for additive manufacturing.
2. Description of Related Art
Additive Manufacturing (AM) processes are continuing to become more ubiquitous, however, traditional inspection processes are a limitation in manufacturing rate and/or quality. Traditional inspection processes require post manufacturing inspection which can be at least partially destructive to the additively manufactured article. Such processes are time consuming and expensive.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved quality monitoring systems for additive manufacturing. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.